Lies of Ignorance
by nnezumi
Summary: AU. KandaxOC and LavixAllen. OC character is Mei from "Excruciating Love". Kanda has a life-time friend, but her parents dies and she ends up in drug abuse later on. Is Kanda the savior or should he just say fuck it? And where does she get the money for her abuse? Why is she talking with people from Noah High instead of sticking with Black Order High? Is it ignorance or is it lies?


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So as many of you know, I can't make myself write a new chapter for excruciating Love, and I am taking a mental break from the story, because I swear - I try to force myself every evening! But I came up with this side story. It's still Mei from EL; you don't need to have read it, but maybe it will explain different personality traits or of that sort. It's an AU fanfiction. It will contain violence too, later on. Just so that you're all aware. I've always wanted to write a fucked story like this one. I don't really know if I will continue it - it depends on how many readers there is. I included the pairing "Lavi x Allen" for my friend's sake, so there will also be slight shounen-ai, but the story is still mostly Mei and Kanda! But enjoy!**

* * *

"Open the door you piece of shit!" Kanda was hitting the door brutally to the apartment. It was Monday morning, and he knew Mei wouldn't get up for school if it weren't for him. Despite his hard work for her, she never showed gratitude for him, not even for a second. He knocked on the door once again, and clicked his tongue in annoyance. In anger, he grabbed his cellphone and called her number. He could hear it ring on the other side of the door.

"You scumbag of a student, would you please just get your ass up?"  
He was about to turn around when he heard the sound of something getting thrown across the floor and footsteps towards the door. The locks got unlocked and the door opened.  
There she was. Her hair was a mess, she was standing in her sleeping attire, with red, gloomy and tired eyes.  
"Why the fuck would you wake me up when you know I am sleeping!?" Her fists were clenching around the door, her breathing uneven. She was pissed at him, and he knew it.  
"We all know that you got into this fucking high school because you were damn lucky, so your absence rate is pretty strict, so would you please just get your ass up and go with me to school!?" Kanda hissed, before pushing her aside to enter her apartment. It smelled like booze and marijuana. He knew she had a problem with drugs but had long given up on the discussion.  
He found her schoolbag and packed her things.  
"Who do you think you are? Just casually bashing into my home and forcing me to school?" Mei stood with her arms leaned on her hips and a furious look at Kanda.  
"I don't know, maybe your fucking parent? I sure as hell feel like one," the second after he finished that sentence, all movements stopped, and he clicked his tongue at his own arrogance.

Mei's parents were dead – in a car accident. She was around ten when they died, and Kanda had concluded that that was the reason of her social unstableness. Mei had moved from foster home to foster home, because of problems with her anger and attitude. In the end, a man whom Kanda didn't know the name of had taken her in until she was eighteen and got her own apartment. Kanda had never been allowed to visit her or meet her new parents. She never even spoke their names out loud.

Kanda had never met his parents. He was living with a man called Froi Tiedoll, who was one of the professors at Black Order High, the school that both teens in the apartment attended. Kanda, of course, got in because of his adoptive father, and Mei.. Mei she was lucky. Mei had formidable grades out through her whole school life. But the summer up to the start of the school, her life crashed. She met friends that weren't good for her, and they had a huge influence on everything. It was people from Noah High, a private high school for rich kids and that sort. Even though Mei was from a whole different environment than the scumbags, she ended up with them somehow – a way she didn't want to explain to Kanda.

Kanda left the room as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the drunken teenager while she changed to her school uniform.  
He gave himself permission to make a cup of coffee while he was at it. The coffee was steaming hot, and the beverage made him feel a little more at ease. He went back to the living room and leaned up against the doorframe.  
"How did you afford to get this drunk this time?"  
Mei jerked her chin back at the question, and answered,

"He just sent me money yesterday," it was completely emotionless, as usual and Kanda sighed. Normally he didn't care about anyone, but Mei was a wreck who just couldn't grasp a hold on her own lifeline.  
And besides, they had known each other since kindergarten, so it had become normal that they took care of each other, Mei had done it for him in middle school when _he, himself _couldn't control his anger.

"He can't be serious can he?" Kanda took another sip of his coffee.

"_He" _was a stranger; an unknown an anonymous person who took the liberty to send Mei money once every month. He would send money for rent to the landlord, and money for Mei to her personal account. It had been like that for around four years or so. It was just after Mei's thirteenth birthday it had begun.

Mei had stopped questioning it and started using them on alcohol, cigarettes and marijuana after a couple of years. That was last summer. Kanda felt those recognizable shivers down his spine, but clicked his tongue in annoyance instead.

Kanda handed Mei the piece of bread he had been so kind to make, and they headed out the door and down towards the school. They still had fifteen minutes before the bells rang, so it wasn't like they were busy or anything. It took around eight minutes to walk the distance from Mei's apartment to the school. That was also one of the main reasons that she never really showed up or was late. It was so close, she could show up later, or; "she wasn't that busy".  
Kanda inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes to get a moment of thought.  
They never really spoke to each other, and if they did, they usually fought. In the corner of his eyes he saw that Mei lit up a cigarette and he sighed. When had she started those bad habits again?  
He shook his head and continued down the road. His oh-so-hated cellphone started ringing.

"It's Kanda,"  
"Hey Yuu, I forgot my lunch at home, could you bring it with you?"  
Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance at his so-called father.  
"I already left home, pick it up yourself or buy food at the school."  
He shut the phone together, and looked at Mei.

"The old man again?" She asked without caring; probably to have a topic to talk about. Kanda nodded without giving her a single glance back.

At the school they parted ways. They were both juniors, but they went to different classes. Mei didn't really talk with anyone from her own class – but Kanda was stuck with a certain red head named Lavi – or as Kanda liked to call him, Stupid Rabbit.

When he arrived at his classroom he took a second to look around, confirming that the read head hadn't arrived yet. He exhaled deeply and found a free seat to sit down. They had science now, which wasn't Kanda's favorite class. He didn't get much time to be alone though, because just as he was about to let his thoughts wander, he heard a certain voice call for him.

"Yuuuu!~ How was your weekend?"

Kanda jerked his chin and frowned at the other teen, to show his dissatisfaction with his arrival.  
"You should smile more ya' know that?"  
The read head sat down beside him with a huge grin on his face.

"So, Yuu, what were you doing this weekend?"  
"Nothing."  
"That's a lie, you must've done something!"  
"Nope."  
"Come on! Didn't you even see your girlfriend?"

Oh that was right. Everyone though that Kanda and Mei had a relationship. Lavi was well aware of the truth, but nevertheless it didn't stop him from teasing.

When Kanda ignored his remark, he sighed and continued,  
"Yuu, you know what?"  
"Nope, and I don't want to know."  
"You remember Allen Walker, right?"  
Kanda looked at Lavi with a questionable look.  
"The beansprout?"  
"Would you stop calling him beansprout? He's a sophomore already.."

Lavi was bisexual. He had a crush on a certain white-haired boy, a sophomore from the same school. He was a weird kid. He had already obtained the nickname "Beansprout" in Kanda's head. As if that weirdo was going to survive high school. Lavi had started playing the little boy, but eventually ended up at liking him. Because of Kanda's lack of interest, he wasn't sure when that happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's first chapter! I would like to hear your opinions, so that I can decide if I am going to continue it! And who do you think _"He"_ is? I know it's hard to guess when we're only one chapter into the story, but let me hear your guesses! Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
